


Across the Finish Line

by stardewpages



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, goshiki do be making an apparence, racer driver tendou, tags are v hard, tendou but add a tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardewpages/pseuds/stardewpages
Summary: Satori Tendou is a famous race-car driver, or was. It's been years since he's been on the track but he comes back this last time, why?
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 13





	Across the Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this uwu
> 
> No death mentioned but it's referenced kind of
> 
> this came from a random idea oops

When Satori Tendou, world famous race car driver, dropped out of one of the biggest races that year due to an emergency, no one knew what was going to happen. A few months later he announced that he was going into retirement, and hearts broke. Though Tendou seemed as he was no more than a simple driver, someone who spent time training and held mock races year round, he had a personality that captured the hearts of everyone around the world.

He was different from the other racers. He was reserved, those who watched his interviews often criticized how little he shared, how he seemed like he was too good for anyone else and he was just as cocky as the bastards around him. Secondly, he didn’t name his car. It was something that some thought was odd, while other drivers named theirs ‘Betsy,’ ‘Mary Anne,’ ‘Neko,’ something that called to the nature of their cars. Tendou brushed off the questions, giving them the short answer of “It doesn’t matter if it has a name, I know how to drive it just fine without.” 

It was years before anyone heard from him again. His social media was on radio silence and as far as anyone knew Satori Tendou had fallen off the face of the earth.

As the annual Japan national race came around, rumors of Tendou coming out of retirement had surfaced, many debunked them as mere rumors, while others had hopes that it was true.

“Did you hear THE Satori Tendou is coming out of retirement for this race?” An old man spoke quietly in the corner of an old bar. “This race might be one worth watching.”

His friend scoffed and waved off the comments. “It’s just a rumor, nothing more. I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you.”

From across the bar a young man stood up. “It was just announced!” He called out. “It’s true, the rumors are true! Satori Tendou is going to race this weekend.”

The bar erupted into fits of yells, most of them men in their forties, just glad their favorite racer is back in business.

“But wait, there's more,” looking down at his phone screen he read the announcement. “He says that after this race he will no longer be racing and he’s hanging up his helmet for good.” 

The excitement settled down, hushed murmurs spread around, the group starting conspiracies.

Where has he been all these years?

Why hasn’t he said anything until now?

Did his money dry up and now he needs some fast cash?

In his agent’s office, Tendou sat leaned back in the chair across from him. Even with the news going around and the reaction from his statement he remained relaxed. His agent on the other hand was worried, even with the front he put on he knew he was hurting.

“Are you sure? You’re positive you want to do this?”

Tendou nodded, getting up to leave, knowing the meeting was over and there wasn’t anything else to discuss, nothing he wanted to discuss at least.

“You promised you’d keep racing,” the agent's words were hollow, no matter how much emotion he meant, they did nothing to affect the driver.

“When he left, so did my love for racing. He told me that as long as I loved racing to keep doing it, I don’t love it anymore. When you love something you're supposed to set it free right? I did that with him and I didn't want to. I want this, I’m no longer in it for fun.” he didn’t say anything else as he left, just a quick wave as he walked out of the office.

The day had come for the race and fans filled the stands, hoping for only a glimpse of the red haired driver. The stands were filled with whispers and conspiracies of where he could be and why he still hadn’t shown up yet. Those knew his car by heart, a bright red that was speckled in sponsorships. The car wasn’t there yet and the race started in fifteen minutes.

“He’s probably not coming, the damn fluke.” the older guy looked at his friend, shaking his head.

“You say that, but if we know Satori, he’ll be here.”

Spectators were beginning to grow anxious, wondering if this was a PR stunt to help the racetrack gain back lost revenue. As the clock ticked down and the last few people found their spots in the stands, an unfamiliar car rolled out of the pit stop. Everyone was so focused on seeing if Tendou would be there, they hadn’t noticed it. 

The car was a type of muted plum. It wasn’t dark enough to be a true plum but it always wasn’t bright enough to be a purple. On the back drivers side there was an animated sticker of two hands holding up their pointer fingers along with a number five. Confused as to why a new driver wasn't announced, fans sat in silence, waiting for the announcer. 

The race seemed to drag on, the audience too on edge and disappointed with the lack of an appearance from Tendou. The only pleasant thing to come from such disappointment was that the new car had taken the lead and was now a favour to win. As the last three laps came to a fast end, number five took the victory.

Tendou watched as cars vanished into his back mirror, falling behind as he flew past. He didn’t care how long it had been since the last time he was on the track, he stopped counting after the second year. Through his headset his pit crew captain gave him a heads up.

“Be careful, it’s been a while.”

Tendou sucked his tongue briefly nodding his head to the side. “Don’t worry Goshiki, it’s for him.”

It didn’t matter how fast he was going, time was still too slow, the car still couldn't keep up. He wanted it to be done, over with, he wanted these laps to end so he can retreat back to his apartment and leave his old life behind.

The last lap came.

And he came first.

Pulling up to the winner circle the crowd held their breath, watching as Tendou climbed through the window. His breath was hitched in his throat as he walked up to the interviewer, a smile plastered onto their face.

“I’m sure everyone is just as excited as I am to find out who is under the helmet.” they turned to look into the camera. “Well, who is our surprise guest today?”

Taking a deep breathe he wiggled his helmet off, holding it against his hip.

Gasps filled the stadium, no mouth left closed. In front of them Tendou stood, face straight as the interviewer stared him down. It was a sight to see, his crazy hair that was typically gelled back, was now gone, head shaved. He looked different, something they people couldn’t place. Maybe it was the happiness that he always had underneath all the cocky remarks. It could have been the small UW that was tattooed behind his ear, just barely noticeable. One thing that everyone knew was that this Satori Tendou is not the same Satori Tendou from all those years ago.

“Where have you been?” the only question that seemed to be on everyone’s minds.

“I knew if there were any questions that everyone wanted answers to, that was going to be one of them.” he forced a chuckle as he ran his other hand over his head, thinking of a way to address it. “I’ve been here, in Tokyo, I didn't leave and go around all these countries that everyone keeps saying I have. I’ve just been home.”

“Are you really going into a permanent retirement after this?” the hope in their voice sent a pain to his heart, it almost made him want to lie.

“Yes. It’s my final decision. All those years I spent racing, made up some of the best years of my life. It was never about fame or the money, I would race for free if I didn’t need money to live,” he had a genuine laugh this time, a small smile forming. He looked down at his feet letting a sight slip from his lips. “I’m not in love with racing as much as I was before. I promised a friend, a close friend, that I would continue racing as long as I was in love with it. As this last year came around I began to think that I missed it, the rush, the feeling of flying around corners making pit stops for hours on end. Now that I think of it I think I just missed their company at races. Ah, I apologize for rambling.”

“No please continue,”

“This actually is going to be the last thing I say before I go, I’m running a little behind schedule.”

The interviewer nodded, watching as he looked back toward the car, then back at them

“I’m doing fine, and I’ll be okay. I’ll see some of you guys around while I’m buying groceries, running errands, or just going for a walk; Don’t be shy! Please say hi I would love to meet you.” Tendou was getting anxious, time winding down as he knew that after this he had to go see a friend. “Wakatoshi and I,” looking back at the car a small tear fell, and he wiped it away fastly, hoping it was unseen. “We’ll be alright, it’s the two of us as we cross the final finish line.”

His car had a name, his car always had a name but no one else needed to know what that name was. Now as his last race concluded, the least he could have owed them was the name.

Wakatoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys liked this leave kudos and comments! thank you for the support :))


End file.
